There are generally three prior systems of restraining a motorcycle in a transport vehicle, which are described below.
The first system is commonly referred to as the Chock and Strap System. The customary system of restraining a motorcycle involves a chock to prevent forward motion, and straps (usually two or four) that simultaneously pull the motorcycle forward into the chock and downward compressing the motorcycle tires and springs of the front and rear motorcycle suspension. The motorcycle tire pressures and springs of the motorcycle suspension help restrain the motorcycle by providing a relatively constant force on the straps.
The disadvantages of the chock and strap system are: i) the straps are relatively time consuming to install and involve manually holding the motorcycle upright while putting the straps into place; ii) careful routing and placement of the straps are required to prevent damage to motorcycle parts including cosmetic parts as well as safety-related parts such as throttle cables and brake lines; iii) heavy compression of the spring suspension system of the motorcycle puts undo stress on the motorcycle suspension and causes premature wear of suspension parts and/or misalignment of suspension and/or chassis components; iv) reduction of tire pressure (i.e., flat or partially flat tire) during transport reduces strap tension, causing the motorcycle to be restrained less-securely; and v) improper routing of straps (i.e., straps not routed at proper angle to form adequate triangulation) might allow the motorcycle to tip over under adverse road conditions.
The second prior system is commonly referred to as a Locking Chock. This second system of restraining a motorcycle for transport includes a more sophisticated front wheel chock, which cradles the wheel in a way that holds the motorcycle upright and prevents forward and backward motion. The chocks operate with a principal of over-center lock and/or a positive lock. In a static situation (i.e., the transport vehicle is not moving), this system will hold a motorcycle upright with no straps to aid in stability. Two straps are recommended to complete this system in order to: i) prevent tip-over of the mated motorcycle/chock (assuming the chock is not attached to the floor of the transport vehicle); and ii) to prevent the front wheel of the motorcycle from hopping out of the chock due to adverse road conditions. This system is an improvement over the chock and strap system since it is generally easier and quicker to stabilize the motorcycle for transport.
The disadvantages of the locking chock system are: i) straps are required to ensure that the motorcycle stays in place in the event of adverse driving conditions causing additional stress on the motorcycle suspension and increasing the time required to restrain the motorcycle; and ii) reduced tire pressure (i.e., flat or partially flat tire) decreases how securely the motorcycle is held in place during transport.
A third prior system is referred to as the Rear Axle Stand. This third system of restraining a motorcycle for transport is shown in two examples of prior art, one of which is sold by Strapless Stands. The second example was previously developed by the Assignor of the present invention and is referred to as the Trailer Restraint Stand, which has been in use since February 2004. These two examples share the following characteristics: i) they both restrain the motorcycle with a rod inserted through its hollow rear axle; ii) they both are capable of holding a motorcycle upright with the rear tire just above the floor in a static situation; and iii) the framework of these systems are fixed to brackets that are permanently fixed to the floor of the transport vehicle. These systems hold the motorcycle in place with no additional augmentation such as straps for all occasions except rollover of the transport vehicle. The front wheel of the motorcycle is held in place by the weight of the motorcycle. This system puts no undo stress into the suspension or chassis of the motorcycle since tension straps are not used and is not dependent on constant tire pressure for its integrity (i.e., a flat tire will not affect how snugly the motorcycle is held).
Disadvantages of the third system includes: i) the motorcycle generally must first move forward, then backward into its stored location which means there must be additional space in front of the motorcycle before it is secured to the floor; and ii) the framework of these two embodiments are not inherently adaptable to varying heights of the motorcycle wheel so provisions must be made to accommodate an unusually large, or small diameter wheel.
To overcome some or all of the disadvantages outlined herein, an embodiment of the present invention is provided that pertains to a motorcycle restraint system that restrains the motorcycle with a rod inserted through the hollow rear axle of the motorcycle like the third prior system, above. But unlike the existing systems, the present invention has a framework assembly that trails behind the motorcycle. The framework assembly is fixed to the motorcycle axle. The motorcycle is then rolled forward until the framework system is trapped by a receiver assembly fixed to the floor of the transport vehicle. The receiver assembly is then positively locked to the framework assembly. When restrained, the system has a hinge point at the motorcycle rear axle and at the lower aft end of the framework assembly where it is trapped by the receiver assembly. In combination, the two hinge points angle the framework assembly to adjust to varying heights of motorcycle wheels and adjust to a tire that flattens during transport. The size and proportions of the system and its components can be altered to fit various applications. Details of the embodiment of the invention can be varied without varying the concept of the invention.